Priesterin no Schuss
by Uchiha B
Summary: A collection of scenes/one-shots that didn't make it into Priesterin, IY/AoT drabbles
1. 3DM Gear Training Days, Omake I

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Ne."

Levi glanced up from the simple Japanese characters that Kagome had scribbled down for him and he raised a brow when he noticed that she was reclining on the wooden chair she was resting on, "What?"

Of course, he would have preferred silence when studying this foreign language, but since Kagome _was_ the one giving him simple lessons for now, he would not snap at her to shut up.

"When is your birthday, Levi?" Kagome asked curiously, smiling when he blinked at her from slight surprise at her unexpected question, "When it comes down to it, I don't know much about you personally."

The Corporal snorted, glancing back down to the paper to stare at it so he would not have to peer at her bright face that he was becoming accustomed to, "What the hell does that matter?"

Kagome shrugged, not offended by his rough speech in the least, "Like I said, I just want to get to know you better," She had to forcibly push down her laughter when he threw her an almost exasperated expression, "Is that a crime?"

"It's December 25th," Levi finally said after a moment of silence, furrowing her brows when she let out a noise of surprise, "And if I find out that you have been telling everyone–"

"So you're a Christmas baby!?" Kagome hummed with delight, "That's kind of cool! I mean, I never actually really celebrated it myself, but still!" She only then noticed his blank eyes.

"What the fuck is Christmas?" Levi grumbled, causing the Priestess to gasp even louder, "Something in your homeland?"

"You really don't have Christmas?" Kagome murmured, looking rather thoughtful, _'Makes sense, I suppose, with the whole Titan situation here.' _Levi had mentioned church before, but she wondered if Christianity even existed in this world.

"No," Levi simply answered, "You really are strange." He stated, poking her in the forehead and glanced back down at the paper as Kagome pouted at him.

"Well, when your birthday comes, we can also celebrate Christmas, just the two of us!" Kagome said cheerfully before she flushed a light red once she realised how heavy those words actually were, _'Especially since Christmas in Japan is mostly just for couples...'_

"Tch," Levi noticed the tint to her cheeks, but said nothing about it, "Strange girl." He repeated and went back to his studying, ignoring her mumbles.

"I'm not strange!"


	2. 3DM Gear Training Days, Omake II

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Very _important A/N in profile if you haven't read it yet

Shufu Heichou = Corporal Housewife

* * *

_'Who knew?'_

Kagome tilted her head, watching curiously as soldiers ran about the former Survey Headquarters, most of which were holding brooms and other such cleaning supplies.

She wiped the sweat from her forehead, wondering what was going on, though if she had to really admit, she certainly didn't want to have to clean after an intense solo training session with the 3DM Gear.

"Kagome?"

Said girl blinked, seeing the light ginger-haired woman that had earlier introduced herself as Petra come up to her with a smile and broom in hand, "Oh, umm," The Priestess glanced around, "What's going on?"

"Oh, that's right!" Petra nodded to herself, "You just got here yesterday," She laughed a little, "I guess you haven't known Levi long enough yet. He has a few... _interesting _quirks, you see."

"A cleaning fetish?" Kagome asked with wide eyes, observing as various soldiers tried to make the crumbling castle as spotless as they could all if fear in being scolded by the Corporal if they didn't.

Petra had to bite her hand lightly so she wouldn't burst out in loud laughter, though her shoulders shook with the effort, "That's a light way of putting it!"

The two women jumped when the wooden doors of a window on a floor up from the ground were abruptly forced open and Kagome blinked a few times more in sheer surprise at the strange sight.

Levi leaned out the window, though that wasn't what took Kagome by shock, "Petra, if you have time for idle talk, then you haven't cleaned hard enough!"

"Yes, Sir!" Petra gave Kagome one last smile before going back to work and Kagome returned the gesture before looking back up at Levi.

His brow twitched when her smile widened by a fair margin and it honestly looked as if she was going to burst into a fit of giggles at any moment, "Brat, it seems you have enough energy left. Perhaps I should force you on your hands and knees to scrub the floor?"

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" And with that, Kagome could no longer hold herself back, "Do you even _know _what you look like right now?" She snickered, eyeing the cute white handkerchief that he had tied on his head, "Well, at least we know you would make a good housewife should you ever want to stop fighting Titans!"

"'Housewife'?" Levi repeated slowly, glaring down at the brat who had the nerve to point and laugh at his current look, "I don't give a fuck how tired you are, brat! Get in here and start scrubbing until your fingers bleed!"

"Whatever Shufu Heichou says~!"


	3. 3DM Gear Training Days, Omake III

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"What is... _that_?"

It was the question that no one had the answer to as the soldiers all stared wide-eyed at the large pot sitting innocently before them.

"Is this a dream?" Eren asked slowly, just as taken back as everyone else, "Or does it look like that food is actually... _edible_?"

The absolutely delicious aroma that wafted through the air made his stomach growl and he certainly knew that he was not the only one thinking that very same thing.

"Could it be a trap?" Jean asked warily, looking around for who knows what, "Maybe by Corporal Clean-Freak himself?" He had to wonder if it was poisoned or something, "He did say we did a shitty job at cleaning..."

"Even if it is, I can't hold myself back anymore!" Sasha wiped the drool from her mouth, diving for the pot of soup and the ladle that was sitting nearby.

The trainees all watched with nervousness and anticipation as the brunette practically shoved the ladle into her mouth after taking a big scoop. The room was eerily quiet for a moment as they stared at Sasha for some sort of reaction, yet did not expect what they got only seconds later.

"THIS IS THE BEST FOOD I'VE EVER HAD!"

Eren blinked dumbly when Sasha screamed in delight before shoving mouthful after mouthful before Mikasa had somehow managed to wrestle the ladle from her.

"It's not meat, but it's almost just as good!" Sasha sighed contently, "I don't think even I can cook something this good!"

"But all we have are bread, potatoes, and carrots..." Eren muttered, yet quickly grabbed himself a bowl before it was gone so he could try it himself, "How can anything good come of that?" He took a bite before almost dropping his spoon from shock.

It really _was _the best food he had ever had...

"Did one of you make this?" Armin asked curiously and everyone shook their heads in response to his question, "Then maybe one of the superiors...?"

"Ah ~ finally discovered the food, huh?"

The cheerful voice had everyone turning their head to see Hange standing in the doorway of the unkempt kitchen, staring at them with bright eyes.

"Squad Leader Hange," Eren blinked again as the unconventional woman practically skipped her way towards him, "Err, did you make this?"

"What?" Hange burst out into laughter before patting his head a little too eagerly, "Of course not, my dear Titan Shifter!" She grinned at his wary look, "Believe me, it was not easy for us superiors to leave you any," Her grin shifted into a smirk, "Especially a certain Corporal Shortie~"

"So then..." Eren's eyes widened when he finally realised it, "Then it was Kagome who made this?" He automatically glanced around the room for her, even knowing she wasn't there and was probably already out training with the 3DM Gear, despite it being so early in the morning.

"It seriously took you that long to get that?" Hange laughed, "I mean, the poor girl woke up extra early just to make that for all of us!" She eyed his portion greedily, which he swiftly covered with his arms in a protective manner, "She's a natural chef, it seems!"

"It really is fortunate that you came upon Miss Kagome, Eren," Armin stated with smile before dipping into his own portion, "I wonder how she could make food this good with just a few ingredients?"

_'I want to see her again,' _Eren thought longingly, feeling a bit irritated knowing that Levi was currently taking up all her time with her training, _'She will be even stronger when I see her next.'_ He thought and knew there was one thing he would not let happen.

Her kind gesture would not go to waste.

.

.

.

(Even if he had to eat it all himself!)


	4. 3DM Gear Training Days, Omake IV

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Hmm..."

Levi raised a brow, watching impassively as Kagome circled the horse that he had chosen for her, seemingly inspecting it from all angles.

However, his patience ran out after five whole minutes of this, "Hey, brat, don't tell me you're afraid of getting on a simple horse?" He taunted, knowing that would get a reaction out of her.

"No, of course not," Kagome smiled brightly, not taking the bait like he thought she would, "I'm trying to come up with a name for him," She patted the horse's nose affectionately, which the beautiful black creature preened at, "Hmm..."

The Corporal snorted and it was Kagome this time around who raised her brow at the rough sound, "You have a problem with me trying to name him?" She asked, giving a pointed look to his own animal, "I doubt that you just go and call yours 'Horse' all the time. I bet you call yours 'Clean' or something like that."

"Just get on the damn horse so I can teach you how to ride," Levi grumbled and felt his brow twitch in irritation when she snickered at him, yet did not listen to his orders, "Goddamn brat."

"Since you're black, maybe Kuro?" Kagome wondered out loud, but shook her head a moment later, "No, that's just too simple. You deserve better than that." She laughed when her horse licked her face in return.

Levi huffed in annoyance, moving over to the petite woman and, much to her surprise and embarrassment, grabbed her tightly around the waist.

"W-what the hell are you doing?!" Kagome practically shrieked in his ear, which caused him to grit his teeth, "I know your goal is to become a housewife one day, but you're not _my_ wife!" She felt her face flush deeply, "So stop touching me so closely!"

He, like her earlier, did not chose to rise up to the bait and, instead, smirked at her sheer embarrassment, "Oh? Are you implying that you are the 'man' in bed?" He lifted her up and settled her on the horse before she had the chance to punch him or something of the sort.

"I would totally be your _seme _any day!" Kagome mumbled, shifting uncomfortably on the horse's back as she grabbed the reins, "Stupid Shufu Heichou..." She muttered, reminding herself that those would be the next two Japanese words she would teach him just to spite the short bastard.

"Tch." Levi narrowed his eyes before he gave her a horse a rough pat on its side, causing it to neigh loudly before it took off in a gallop. His smirk then quickly returned when Kagome let out a startled shout when she was jostled to the side at the unexpected start.

"Ah!" Kagome's eyes widened once the realisation came to her and she almost fell off to the side before steadying herself to pull back lightly on the reins to slow the lightning-fast pace, "I've got it!"

The Corporal watched as the Priestess slowly managed to backtrack to his position, making sure the horse was only going a slow trot in the process. He could only wonder what that Japanese word translated into when she said it out loud for him to hear as well.

"I'll call you Rai!"


	5. 3DM Gear Training Days, Omake V

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"You tired?"

Kagome immediately closed her mouth in mid-yawn, not wanting to appear as though she wasn't listening, "Oh, umm, of course not..."

"Well, I can't blame you," Hange grinned, "The formation plan isn't the easiest thing to remember. And when was the last time you actually had a good sleep?"

"Maybe I am a _little _tired..." Kagome mumbled, feeling a bit embarrassed, "I understand most of it. All I have to do is stay in Levi and Eren's group and they will just handle the smaller details, right?"

"Protect Eren as best as you can on the mission tomorrow," Hange nodded, "That's all you need to focus on," She stood up from her chair, "Come on, I'll show you to your room."

Kagome was about to stand up as well, but something caught the corner of her eye and she turned to look at it before letting out an almost strangled noise.

"What?" Hange blinked, taken back when the Priestess roughly knocked over her chair in order to get away from the corner of the table as far as she possibly could, "Kagome?"

"D-do something..."

Hange stared at the smaller woman with surprised eyes, turning to look where Kagome was shakily pointing at the edge of the table, "Is that...?"

"P-please, just do something about it," Kagome mumbled, unable to keep looking as her hands trembled beyond her control, "Kill it or put it outside, b-but please do it quickly."

"Are you afraid of a little spider?" Hange asked with a smile, trying to lighten up the situation, though her smile disappeared when it was clear that was not working and one thing was very obvious.

Kagome was absolutely terrified.

_'She can fight and kill a Titan with no problem, but can't handle a spider?' _Hange thought, becoming even more intrigued with the strange girl, _'A fear doesn't become this bad unless something happened to trigger it.'_

Blue eyes hesitantly opened when Hange stepped over to the window, opening the wooden doors before opening her cupped hands, "Is... is it gone?" Kagome swallowed thickly.

"It's gone," Hange smiled again, though it was a bit gentler than her usual one, "Ah, don't be embarrassed!" She said, noticing Kagome was looking a bit ashamed, "We all have our own fears."

"I... I just have had some bad experiences with spiders," Kagome admitted quietly, still unable to look Hange in the eye, "Centipedes too."

"I'll show you to your room now." Hange patted her shoulder before placing her hand on Kagome's back to guide her in the right direction.

She then glanced down thoughtfully at the silent girl, knowing better than to ask such personal questions at the moment, _'I wonder if Levi knows,' _Hange thought, _'Should I tell him or Erwin?' _She pondered a bit before shaking her head lightly to herself.

Kagome deserved some of her secrets too.


	6. 3DM Gear Training Days, Omake VI

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

* * *

"Levi?"

Said man glanced to his side, raising a brow as she broke the silence that had been between them as they had just finished with another 3DM Gear training session, "What is it?" He asked, trying to sound more annoyed than he actually felt.

"I haven't asked this yet, but where exactly do the Titans come from?" Kagome blinked as the thought had just occurred to her.

"If we knew that, then the Titans wouldn't be such a damn problem," Levi answered, giving her a dry look, "Don't ask such stupid questions."

"So you don't know their origins," Kagome murmured to herself before glancing back up to the Corporal, "Then how are there so many of them out there? I mean..." She bit her lip, not sure if she wanted to go into this territory.

"Just spit it out, brat," Levi huffed, not in the mood to play guess and tell, "I can't read your damn mind."

"It's just that I have noticed that the Titans have no... no reproductive organs!" Kagome flushed deeply, feeling embarrassed just saying the word 'reproductive' in front of him, "How do they multiply?"

Levi, of course, was quick to notice how uncomfortable she seemed to be and smirked in response, "Should you not be glad that Titans _don't_ have sexual organs?" His smirk only widened when her flush began to travel down her neck, "Unless you _want _to see a five metre dic–"

"Please don't finish that sentence!" Kagome immediately interrupted, her flush disappearing as she grew pale at the very thought, "That's so disturbing I want to throw up right now." She muttered.

"What a reaction," Levi couldn't help himself, "Tell me; have you ever seen a man completely undressed before?" He held back his chuckle when she choked on nothing, "Or does a Priestess need to remain chaste and pure?"

"W-whose would I have seen!?" Kagome stuttered, trying to cover her hot cheeks with her hands, "My brother's!?" Just the thought of seeing Sesshoumaru with no clothes made her want to faint from the sheer ridiculousness of the idea, "And no, a Priestess doesn't have to remain pure in body as long as her soul is pure!" She added for reasons she did not know.

"That's interesting to know," Levi eyed her so intently that she had to quickly look away while her heart seemed to beat out of her chest, "I'll remember that." With that, he continued on, leaving the Priestess rooted to her spot in her embarrassed shock.

"R-remember that for _what_!?"


	7. Out in the Field, Omake I

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Is something wrong?"

Eren blinked at the gentle question just before he realised that he had been staring at her the entire time, "N-no, I just, uhh–!" He could feel his tanned skin heating up when he heard the snickers of his current teammates, "I mean...!"

"Stop your blabbering, Jaeger," Levi rolled his eyes, sending a hard look to his squad, whom immediately shut up at the expression, "If you have a damn question, then just ask it."

Kagome smiled encouragingly at Eren, noticing that he did want to ask something, "I will answer it as best as I can." She said, causing the brunet to swallow thickly.

"Well..." Eren looked away, still feeling a bit uncomfortable being the centre of attention, "You don't have to answer, Kagome, but I just wanted to know how old you are."

Everyone blinked as they were clearly surprised by the question, "You should know better, Eren," Petra shook her head with a disapproving look, "You should never ask a woman her age." She glared at Oluo when he let out a snort in response to her comment.

"Oh, I don't mind," Kagome tilted her head a bit, looking back on her horse to glance at Eren, "I just turned nineteen a couple months before I ended up here."

She certainly didn't expect the reaction that she got.

"WHAT!?"

Everyone except for Levi gasped, though it was Eren who looked the most shocked of them all, "Y-you're _nineteen_!?" He gave her another look over, "I just thought... that you were my age." He mumbled lowly.

But even if she was older than him, that still didn't matter to him at all.

"Tch," Levi let out a noise of annoyance, hiding his own shock behind his usual stoic expression because he had also thought she was Eren's age, "What's the big deal? She still acts like a damn child." He ignored the glare from said 'child'.

"Yeah, well," Kagome grumbled, knowing that she should not have expected any less, "How old are _you_, Levi?" She noticed that his squad all leaned forward on their horses, seemingly very interested in the answer just as she was.

"Older than you," Levi simply said, earning disappointed sighs, though he ignored them, "That's all you need to know."

"I'll find out," Kagome muttered, suddenly feeling determined when Levi turned back to glare at her, "Don't think you can hide it for long."

After all, he couldn't be _that _much older than she was.

Right?


End file.
